


Bros, but like, Romantically

by Bella_Monoxide



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: Set sometime in the nebulous future, our group of friends meets at the Crashdown to hang out.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Bros, but like, Romantically

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle Valenti Appreciation Week, Day 3 - Losing/Finding Someone
> 
> But really, I think this story started in chat with Jess, and ties in with the idea of Kyle being bromantically in love with Alex...

Alex laughed over something Max said, who rolled his eyes at him, since he didn’t intend for it to be funny. Glancing at Liz, who sat right next to him in a booth at the Crashdown, he realized that she thought it was funny as well. Shaking his head, he smiled good-naturedly. Sometimes, he thought, being thankful to be alive – again – had to be enough, it seemed.

Meanwhile, the conversation had moved on around him, and he took a moment to take in the scene. Maria sat next to Liz, Rosa was there, exchanging sass with Alex, while Isobel sipped on her drink, occasionally adding to the talk. Even Michael had joined them, out of college for the summer, looking better than he had in a long time. Finally doing more with that big brain of his than dwaddling in schematics in the privacy of his bunker or the Airstream standing above it seemed to do his brother good, Max concluded.

After Alex and Kyle had banded together in a combined effort to bring down Project Shepard, with everyone else contributing, their little gang of misfits had eventually succeeded. Not long after that, with Max being back from the dead, the three siblings had tried to figure out where to go from there, and it had become clear pretty soon that Michael needed to not only get out of Roswell, but more so to try and finally be the genius he already was – just, this time around for everyone to see.

He and Alex had had a rather ugly fallout. Although Michael’s attempt at a relationship with Maria had tempered out quickly, Alex had been too hurt by the whole ordeal.

Max took a sip from his milkshake, before he turned to Liz, smiling and squeezing her hand.

It seemed to him that Alex and Michael had just never found the right time to actually start and be in a relationship with each other, and Max felt very grateful that he had taken his chance with Liz when she had come back to Roswell and into his life.

* * *

A while later, the door to the Crashdown opened, and Kyle entered, just as Rosa was on her way behind the counter. They stood together for a moment, talking, before Kyle went over to join the group at the table. Sitting down right next to Alex, their arms and legs touching, he leaned back with a groan, stretching, and Liz said, “Long shift, Doctor Valenti?”

Everyone laughed, but Kyle, albeit grinning for a second, only nodded. “Yeah, you could say that.” He gave back, his eyes wandering to Rosa, who was in the middle of preparing a shake. Alex leaned in, asking in a low voice. “You okay, Kyle?”

Kyle nodded, and smiled tiredly. “Thanks, Alex.”

Alex held his gaze until Rosa came back to the table and placed a tall glass in front of Kyle. “For my lovely half-brother,” she said, and Kyle rolled his eyes.

“You have to stress that every time again, don’t you?”

“You know it, bro,” Rosa quipped, and everyone laughed while Kyle shook his head over her antics. It had taken the two of them a while to get there, and it was still rough going at times, but all in all, Kyle finally felt like they would be ok in the long run.

While he started on his shake, he looked around the table, feeling thankful that they had made it out of the mess that Project Shepard had caused alive – some of them at higher cost than others. Michael was still working on dealing with the loss of his mom, and Kyle could relate somewhat, even though the revelations he had about a very different side of his dad had been of an entirely different nature.

Kyle caught Alex’ eyes again, and the former airman raised his eyebrow in question, but Kyle shook his head to signal he was ok. Nodding slightly, Alex turned towards the group at large again, while Kyle was still lost in thought.

Both he and Alex had been single for some time now, and albeit they were both far from being celibate, Kyle was almost sure that Alex had been way more active when it came to hook-ups than he himself had been. From what he could tell, though, the closest Alex had gotten to end up in a serious relationship happened when he met Forest.

The two of them had clicked in more ways than one, eventually dated each other exclusively, before something must have happened, because suddenly, Alex was heading over to visit the gay bar in Santa Fe on the regular again.

Kyle never had managed to work up the courage and ask for details about their breakup of sorts, but he had tagged along to Santa Fe a few times.

Watching Alex now, as he talked to the others, caught in an eternal match of trying to out-sass both Rosa and Isobel, he felt glad that he had gotten the chance to get re-acquainted to his former best friend.

He only tuned back into the conversation when Alex said his name, apparently recounting how Kyle had managed to find Alex’ puppy, Buffy, around the cabin a few days ago after she had disappeared. Kyle assumed that she had just been a playful puppy, but Alex had been slightly panicked after searching for a while, so Kyle felt glad that Buffy had turned back up.

“Well,” Michael started, a mischievous glint in his eye, “spending a lot of time at Alex’ lately, huh, Valenti?” Everyone else laughed good-naturedly, but Kyle noticed the dangerous undertone, well aware of the fact that he and Michael would never be the best of friends. Kyle and Alex had managed to work on overcoming their past, because they had both actively chosen to do so. As a result, they were able to become friends all over again.

Michael, on the other hand, never seemed to be able to forgive Kyle for his abysmal behaviour in high school, no matter how many times Kyle might have proven his character during their time shared to bring Project Shepard down.

Sighing, Kyle kept his answer short in an attempt not to encourage him any further. “Yeah, Guerin, I have.”

Michael huffed under his breath, and Kyle had no doubt in his mind that the genius alien was working on a sharp reply, when he felt Alex move ever so slightly, his hand brushing Kyle’s thigh. Kyle smiled, happy in the knowledge that Alex had noticed Michael’s antagonistic tone as well and was reassuring Kyle in a subtle way that he was on his side.

Suddenly in a much better mood, Kyle grinned at Michael, debating if he should try to tease him just a little bit, and Michael’s eyes narrowed, when Liz burst out laughing.

Holding up her phone, she was showing them a meme where someone on the internet had combined a tweet with the picture from a popular TV-show. Two handsome guys were looking at each other like they had just had an epiphany of sorts, and the tweet said something along the lines of calling each other bro, but with a romantic meaning rather than friendship.

“Guys, there is a whole bunch of these on the web, like, you wouldn’t believe,” Liz explained, “and they are all funny as hell!”

“Liz,” Max, ever the voice of reason, said, “are you even watching that show? I mean, who are those two, anyway?”

Surprisingly, both Maria and Michael turned out to be fans of the show in question, and were able to characterise the two guys and their relationship, but Alex and Kyle where only half listening at that point.

After a look at the meme, both had turned towards each other, Alex’ hand on Kyle’s arm, and they stared for a long moment, lost in thought. Then, Alex raised one eyebrow in question, Kyle nodded ever so slightly, and leaned just a little bit closer until their lips met in a tender kiss.

Kyle, with his hand buried in Alex’ hair, sighed almost inaudibly as their kiss continued, their lips moving with an assuredness that was both new and exciting.

Naturally, it took their friends a moment to catch up, whereas Alex and Kyle didn’t notice how everyone began to react with a variety of noises. Utterly unbothered, they ended the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each other. Alex turned to look at everyone, shook his head in mock annoyance, only to turn right back at Kyle.

“You wanna get out of here?”

Kyle almost stumbled in his haste to get out of the booth, which made everyone laugh again, and Rosa shouted after them, but Kyle couldn’t be bothered to pay attention.

Because as far as Kyle was concerned, they needed to get to Alex’ cabin as soon as possible, to explore that new level of their relationship some more.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended the story without Michael acting up - partly cause it didn't really fit into the narrative, and partly because I didn't want him to look like a villian here. *shrugs*


End file.
